Of Swords and Pile Bunkers
by XadventXshadowX
Summary: a little twisted. just something from the depths of my imagination. kadaj,loz,yazoo,sephiroth. ONE SHOT


**disclaimer: i dont own the characters or FFAC...if i did, yazoo would be my lover and kadaj would be my bestest friend!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**of swords and pile-bunkers**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Loz walked into the small living room, tears flooding his eyes.

" What's wrong with him this time?" asked a VERY disturbed and psychotic Sephiroth.

" Nii-san, I can't find my Dual-Hound!" Loz cried.

" And I would care,why?" the great general asked his poor excuse for a 'brother.'

With that, Loz erupted into tears.

"Oh, Loz, don't cry," Kadaj mocked.

"B-but...I want my Dual-Hound!" Loz wailed.

"Would someone just find the damn thing already? He's giving me a headache." said Yazoo from a shadowy corner.

"You always have a headache. And you're so quiet all the time. You need to lighten up, emo-boy!" Kadaj snapped at his older brother.

Sephiroth stood in the center of the room rubbing his left temple. "Mother, why was I cursed with such IDIOT brothers?"

"**Just lucky I guess"** came Jenova's reply.

Sephiroth growled and reached for his sword, only to find it mysteriously missing. **(A/N :gasp!)**

The general's face flooded with rage and the brothers could swear they saw steam above him.

"KADAJ!" Sephiroth yelled angrily.

"Yes, Nii-san?"

Sephiroth turned towards Kadaj with a menacing smile on his face. "GIVE. IT. BACK!" he roared.

Kadaj answered with an equally menacing smile. "Give WHAT back, nii-san?" he asked.

" My precious MASAMUNE!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"GIVE IT BACK NOW!"

With that, Kadaj took off running through the small house, Sephiroth trailing behind him.

Meanwhile, Loz was still crying over his misplaced pile bunker.

"Where is it? Oh where of where has my dual hound gone? oh where oh where could it be? with its..."

"Loz...stop talking... head...hurts...so bad..." Yazoo mumbled from his corner.

"Yazzy...help me find it..." Loz wimpered.

"Call me Yazzy one more time and you'll lose a lot more than your stupid dual hound!" Yazoo said with a menacing calmness.

" It's not stupid!" Loz wailed, erupting into tears again.

Yazoo rolled his eyes. "Somebody shoot me."

**xXxXxXx Meanwhile xXxXxXx**

Kadaj is running through the backyard with Masamune in his hands, Sephiroth trying desperate to regain his precious sword.

"Kadaj! Give it back! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Never! It's mine! Mine! MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA...HUH? AAH!" Kadaj trips, landing on his face in the dirt, Masamune lands next to him.

"Ow-chie!" He mumbles while attempting to stand.

" Told you so." Sephiroth says while stepping towards his sword. However, before he could grab it, Kadaj jumps up and snatches it, running off again.

"Give it BACK you snobby little bi-polar RUNT!" Sephiroth yelled while running after Kadaj yet again.

**xXxXxXx back to Loz and Yazoo xXxXxXx**

"LOZ! Be quiet!" Yazoo yelled, quickly losing patience with his brother.

"B-but... m-my dual hound!"

Yazoo rolled his eyes.

"Loz, it's your own fault for losing it. You should have..." He was cut off by the mass of black and silver that entered the room as Sephiroth finally caught up to and tackled Kadaj. Loz and Yazoo stared wide eyed as the general and the remnant kicked, pulled, scratched, bit, and hit each other.

Finally the general was able to regain his precious sword and stood. he straightened his amazingly sexy leather outfit, flipped his long silver hair, and walked gracefully out of the room, leaving behind a tearful Loz, an amused Yazoo, and a bloodied Kadaj.

Yazoo then turned towards Loz, a sadistic smile on his face that made him look even more like the general.

"Y-Yazoo?"

The next time the general walked in the house, he saw Kadaj and Loz tied up in the corner, dual hound and souba lay in the center of the room, along with a rather pleased Yazoo.

Impressed with at leaset one of his brothers, the great general smirked. " Now why didn't I think of that?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

so waddaya think? It was my first attempt to do something funny, although it completely sucked. Oh well. Review Please


End file.
